


Eat your heart out (on a plastic tray)

by Ribellione



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, I promise it will get sexy, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Shane is a good friend, kinda sad but not too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribellione/pseuds/Ribellione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25-year-old Daryl Dixon isn't used to nice things. Everything had always been shitty in his life. When his brother Merle terrorises the neighbours and makes them move out, someone else moves in. Daryl becomes friends with his new neighbour and finally starts to feel like he deserves nice things in his life too. What is going to happen when he falls in love with his new best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Daryl looked out of the window and saw the big moving van. New neighbours? He knew the house next to his was sold, but he didn’t expect the new neighbours to move in so quickly. ‘Hey Merle!’ Daryl shouted. He heard a groan and after a minute or two the bedroom door opened. ‘What? I was sleeping.’ Merle snarled. ‘We got new neighbours. Daryl mumbled while pointing towards the window. ‘Is there a hot chick?’ Merle asked while storming towards the window. He looked outside but the only thing he could see was the van. ‘That’s it? You’re calling me to take a look at a fucking moving van?’ Daryl shrugged. Just wanted to warn ya. Be nice.’ Merle rolled his eyes and went back to his own room. Daryl looked out of the window one more time, but still no people to be seen. 

He had to admit he was a little curious. He wasn’t really used to having normal neighbours. The neighbourhood he used to live in was shitty and the people were total jerks. Therefore, Daryl had spent most of his time working in a motorcycle garage and as soon as he had enough money he moved out. When Merle came back from prison he decided he was going to stay with Daryl. Daryl didn’t know why and he wished Merle would just go back to their pa’s, but Merle was blood and you don’t kick blood out. 

That evening Merle and Daryl were having dinner together. Neither of them was a very good cook so they ordered peperoni pizzas. ‘I saw a guy when I put the trash out. I guess he’s the new neighbour. Couldn’t stand his smug face.’ Merle said while grabbing another slice of his pizza. Daryl grunted. ‘Since when do you put the trash out?’ Merle grinned. ‘Thought maybe I could see his wife. If she’s hot I’ll invite her over and-’ Merle stared, but Daryl interrupted him. ‘Merle, ya ain’t fucking no one’s wife. Bet she doesn’t even want ya.’ Merle huffed. ‘You don’t know nothing, little brother. I can be charming.’ Daryl just snorted and ignored the angry look his brother gave him. After that they ate their pizzas in silence. 

Merle threw the pizza boxes out and Daryl kept his mouth shut. At least Merle was being useful now. When Merle came back his expression was even worse than it was when Daryl laughed at him for thinking he could be charming. ‘let me guess, ya didn’t see any woman?’ Daryl said with a grin. ‘Wipe that grin of your pretty face little brother. You make me wanna punch ya.’ Daryl ignored it and went back to wiping the pizza crumbs of the table. Merle grabbed a beer out of the fridge and flopped down on the couch, feet on the table. When Daryl finished cleaning the table he grabbed a beer too and sat down in a chair. ‘Cheers.’ Merle mumbled. Daryl gave him a nod. 

‘So, how do you know the guy has a wife? You didn’t just ask him, did you?’ Daryl asked his brother. He really hoped Merle didn’t. He knew his brother far too well and Merle’s way of asking things was ignorant or rude most of the time. ‘Nah, I didn’t. He just looks like the perfect family man type. Ya know, with a perfect wife and a perfect home. Enough money to buy himself a big car and to buy his wife a diamond ring.’ Merle said with a disgusted look. ‘Well, he sure as hell doesn’t have perfect neighbours.’ Daryl mumbled. Merle laughed. ‘That’s not what his wife will say when we bang.’ Daryl just sighed and took another sip of his beer. ‘You know what, I’ll go bring them some beer, to tell them welcome.’ Merle said while getting up. He practically ran to the kitchen to get the beer, and Daryl groaned. ‘No Merle, that’s a shit idea. At least give them wine or something.’ Merle ignored him and grabbed a six pack beer. ‘See ya later, lil’ brother.’

Everything was a disaster. Fifteen minutes after Merle had left, he came back. With the beer. His nose was bleeding and his knuckles were bruised. ‘What the fuck Merle. What the fuck! What happened!?’ Daryl shouted at his brother. Merle threw the six pack on the kitchen table and grabbed a beer himself. ‘Fucking faggot pig.’ He just mumbled. Daryl grabbed Merle’s beer and angrily put it down on the table, spilling it. ‘What the fuck happened Merle? You’re not gonna terrorise the neighbours again. It’s your fault the other ones left!’ Merle just glared at Daryl, and when Daryl opened his mouth to say something else, Merle punched him. Daryl growled and punched Merle back. ‘You always ruin shit, Merle! Why don’t you find your own fucking place? I’m done with you!’ He shouted. 

Daryl cared a lot about his brother, he really did, but right now he just couldn’t stand his behaviour. Merle was always causing trouble, and everyone blamed Daryl as well. Daryl was getting sick of it. Sick of people avoiding him because of his name. Everyone despised the Dixon family. Daryl tried to hit his brother in the face, kick his shins. Of course, Merle had always been stronger and with one final punch to the face, Daryl was laying knock out on their kitchen floor. ‘Fuck.’ Merle mumbled. He picked Daryl up and threw him on the couch. ‘Night lil’ brother.’ He mumbled. He grabbed his beer and whistled when he evacuated to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, the first chapter isn't that great. (That's why I just called it the beginning I guess.) I never really know how to start so I just let Rick move in next to Daryl. Who doesn't like cute rickyl neighbours? Lori has never been Rick's wife and Shane isn't an asshole. The fic title comes from the song Problems by the Sex Pistols. So yea, Rickyl neighbours and Merle. What a party.


	2. Accidents happen

When Daryl woke up his whole face was hurting. He remembered the fight with Merle and groaned. That always happened. At least twice month. Merle would get pissed off because of something stupid and Daryl would be the one in trouble. He slowly sat up and stretched his body. At least Merle had put him on the couch.

Daryl made himself some breakfast and took a shower after that. Merle was still sleeping and he probably wouldn’t be up until noon, so that was good. Daryl really didn’t feel like having to face Merle today. He wondered if he should buy the neighbours some wine. Tell them he’s really sorry for the trouble his brother caused and then hoping his neighbours wouldn’t be too hard on him. It was actually a good idea, buying them wine. Flowers would be lame, but wine? Wine was good.

Daryl grabbed his jacket and Merle’s keys. Daryl loved riding Merle’s motorcycle. It was a damn fine motorcycle and Merle probably wouldn’t even notice. When Daryl started the motorcycle he looked at the neighbours’ house. No one to be seen.

Hey, I’m Daryl Dixon. I’m sorry for what my brother did yesterday. I bought some wine to apologise. No. Hey, I'm sorry for what my brother did last night. My name is Daryl. I brought you wine. Hell no. I wanted to apologise for my brothers’ behaviour. Welcome to the neighbourhood. Everything sounded shitty. Daryl was no good at talking to people. He played with the bottle of wine and tapped on the table. What if they would smash the door in his face? What if they hated him because of what Merle did? Of course, that was what was going to happen. They would tell him to fuck off and never talk to them again. Everyone always hated on Daryl for what Merle did. It was as natural as foxes hunting rabbits.

Suddenly, Daryl heard Merle walking upstairs. He needed to go before Merle came downstairs. If Merle saw the bottle of wine, he would laugh at him and tell him not to go there. Smug face. Fucking faggot pig. That was what Merle had said. Was the guy a cop? Daryl heard the stairs creak and quickly fled trough the back door. Time to apologise to the neighbours. There was no turning back now. Daryl walked as slow as possible, trying to find a way to bring it. Should he introduce himself first, or did he have to apologise first? Before he could decide he arrived at the neighbours’ front door. Did he knock or did he ring the bell? He decided to ring the bell. Maybe they wouldn’t hear him when he knocked. But what if the doorbell didn’t work yet? Then he would be waiting on nothing. Daryl took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. There was a noise. Ding dong. Thank god.

After a while the door opened and a good looking man was standing in the doorway. Daryl totally understood why Merle thought he was the kind of "perfect family" guy. Curly hair and piercing blue eyes. Probably a little older than Merle. There was a light bruise on his left cheekbone.

‘Hey, can I help you?’

Daryl swallowed. ‘Hi. Uhm, I’m Daryl. Your neighbour.’ Daryl mumbled. ‘Rick Grimes.’ The man said with a smile. Daryl looked at his feet and then back at the man. Rick.

‘I uhm, want to apologise for what Merle did last night. My brother. He’s an asshole. I’m really sorry.’

Rick rubbed his chin. ‘He hit me in the face.’ He mumbled. Daryl bit his nail. ‘Yea I thought so. I’m really sorry. I’ll try to keep him under control.’ Rick chuckled. ‘Yea, you do that.’ Daryl almost blushed. ‘I bought you- FUCK. Shit, I bought you wine but uhm, it’s still on my kitchen table. Sorry.’ Daryl wanted to disappear into the void. How could he possibly forget that bottle? Dumbass. Rick just smiled. ‘It happens to me too. It’s alright. Want to come in?’ Daryl swallowed. He actually wanted to go home and never go out again. He felt so ashamed.

‘Daryl?’

Daryl looked up. ‘Sure.’ He said. Rick let him in and walked towards the backdoor. ‘You want to sit in the garden? Daryl nodded and followed Rick. There were two wooden chairs and a small round table in the garden, probably the previous owners’. ‘Take a seat. You want something to drink?’ Daryl sat down on a chair and shook his head. ‘No, thanks.’ He mumbled. Rick went back inside and grabbed himself a beer. ‘So, you wanna tell me what happened to your eye?’ Rick asked Daryl when he came back. Daryl swallowed. His eye? Fucking Merle. He hadn’t even taken a look in the mirror this morning, and the pain wasn’t that bad so he assumed he didn’t look that bad. Damn, he should have known better.

‘I uhm, Merle.’ Daryl sighed. ‘But it’s okay. I deserved that.’ Rick frowned. ‘So uhm, what happened last night? Why was Merle so pissed?’ Daryl asked him. Was that rude to ask? ‘Sorry.’ Daryl immediately said. Rick gave him a small smile. ‘It’s okay. Your brother told me he bought me and my wife beer. I told him I didn’t have a wife and that I appreciated the beer. At that moment my date came to say hi and then your brother punched me “for being a pansy”. I have to admit I did punch him back. I swear I’m not that violent all the time. Just wasn’t really in the mood to get punched in the face by my new neighbour and then letting him off without a warning. I’m sorry about that. I might have had a bit too much to drink as well.’ Rick tried to sound confident but Daryl could see he was a little ashamed of himself.

‘So uhm, she okay? Your date?’ Daryl tried. Rick rubbed his neck. ‘He. And I don’t think he’s ever coming back.’ Daryl slowly nodded. It finally clicked. Merle was mad because Rick was gay. Well, or bi. ‘I’m sorry. And I’m sorry my brother is such an homophobic asshole.’ Daryl quickly said. Rick smiled, but his eyes were sad. ‘It’s alright. You don’t have a problem with me being gay, right?’ Daryl shook his head. ‘No, not at all. Uhm hey, is it okay if I smoke?’ Rick nodded and Daryl quickly lit a cigarette. Was this what normal neighbours did? Visiting each other and talking in the garden? Daryl didn’t know if he could get used to that. He didn’t really like talking that much. ‘You study? Got a job?’ Rick asked. ‘Work in a motorcycle garage. You?’ Daryl asked while playing with his lighter. ‘I’m a cop.’ Rick said.

_Fucking faggot pig. Pig._

How did Merle know Rick was a cop? He knew Rick was gay because of his date but how the hell could Merle have known Rick was a cop? Daryl was still playing with his lighter while thinking about it, and suddenly the plant on the table caught fire. ‘Fuck!’ Daryl said. Rick quickly got up and ran inside. He came back with a wet towel and threw it on the plant. ‘Shit, I’m sorry.’ Daryl said. Rick sat down in his chair again and started to laugh. ‘It happens.’ He said. Daryl started to laugh too. So this was what neighbours did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to get the hang of AO3 but I guess I'm doing okay :)


	3. Wine and turkey

Daryl learned a lot of things about Rick. He was 30, had been a cop since he was 24, together with his best friend, Shane. He moved into this house because the city was too expensive and crowded. He liked to take long walks, visit bars on his Saturday nights, and he was a good cook. 

Daryl hadn’t told Rick much about himself. He’d just told him about his job and about Merle being in and out of prison. Rick was okay with it though. He’d found out that Daryl wasn’t much of a talker pretty quick, and Daryl knew that Rick knew. It was all okay. Quality neighbour time. 

‘You want something to drink now?’ Rick asked Daryl. Daryl slowly nodded. ‘Sure.’ Rick got up to grab them something to drink and Daryl sighed. It was really nice to hang out with Rick, but it was exhausting as well. Daryl didn’t want to be rude or boring so he was constantly thinking about what he had to say or reply. Calculating when he had to laugh or smile and deciding when it was better to keep his mouth shut. It was like a workout. A mental workout. 

Rick came back with two bottles of beer and handed Daryl one. ‘Cheers.’ He smiled. Daryl smiled too. ‘Cheers.’ He mumbled. They drank the ice cold beer and Daryl groaned. ‘This is good.’ He said. Rick nodded. ‘This has always been my favourite beer. I’ve been drinking it since the day Shane and I snuck into a bar.’ Daryl grinned. ‘How old were you?’ ‘14.’ They laughed softly. ‘I was 13 when Merle took me hunting and made me drink whiskey. I thought I was gonna die.’ Rick laughed and tried to hide his smile behind his hand. ‘I’m sorry.’ He chuckled. Daryl gave him a quick smile. ‘It’s alright. It was kinda funny I guess. Merle sure as hell thought it was.’ Rick took another sip of his beer. 

‘So, you hunt?’ He asked Daryl while he put his bottle down on the table. ‘Yea, with a crossbow.’ Daryl answered shyly. ‘That explains the arms.’ Rick joked. Daryl looked away. ‘Sorry, too much?’ Rick asked quietly. Daryl shook his head. ‘Nah, just not used to getting compliments, that’s all.’ Rick looked kind of relieved and Daryl couldn’t help but snort. Rick looked at him and raised his brow. ‘What?’ He asked. Daryl shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his beer. ‘Nothing. It’s just strange to see how hard you are trying to be nice to me.’ Daryl mumbled. Rick frowned. ‘Trying hard to be nice to you? I’m not trying anything Daryl, I’m just being nice because you are nice and it’s nice to hang with you.’ Daryl slowly nodded and it was quiet for a while.

‘Nice.’ Daryl suddenly whispered. Now Rick was the one that snorted. ‘You’re a great neighbour Daryl. Much better than my old neighbours.’ Rick said while rubbing his nose. Daryl looked at Rick, waiting for him to explain. Rick saw Daryl looking at him and grinned. ‘Well, I lived in a small apartment and my washing machine was pretty noisy. My neighbours, an elder couple, always wore headphones when my washing machine was running. Not normal headphones, but the ones people use when they work with a drill or some kind of dangerous and noisy instrument. You know what I mean?’ Daryl nodded. ‘The woman said she never liked me because of my blue socks. She always called me Mr. Fashion Flop. And her husband just didn’t like me because he doesn’t like anyone. I do think it also had to do with my washing machine though.’ 

Daryl played with his now empty beer bottle. ‘You still got that same washing machine?’ He asked Rick. Rick nodded. ‘I can take a look at it if you want?’ Daryl offered. ‘I’d feel really bad about asking my new neighbour for a favour but if you really want to, I’d appreciate it. I really would.’ Daryl rolled his eyes. ‘It’s fine man.’ 

After that, Rick offered Daryl another beer, but Daryl reclined and told Rick he should go back home. He promised to bring him the bottle of wine another time and then they said their goodbyes. 

‘Hey little brother, what have you been up to?’ Merle asked when Daryl came home. ‘Nothing.’ Daryl mumbled. He wanted to go to his room so he didn’t have to talk to Merle about hanging out with Rick, but then he noticed the bottle of wine wasn’t on the kitchen table anymore. ‘Merle, where is that bottle of wine?’ Merle huffed. ‘What bottle? No ide what you are talking about.’ Daryl groaned. ‘Merle, give me the fucking bottle.’ Merle just stared at Daryl. ‘Merle I ain’t stupid. I know you’ve got it.’ Merle walked to the couch, pushed one of the cushions away and held up the bottle. ‘This is what you are looking for?’ He said angrily. He threw it at Daryl and of course, Daryl caught it. His reflexes had always been amazing. ‘What do you need the fancy wine for anyway?’ Merle said while he sat down on the couch. Daryl put the bottle in the kitchen. ‘Why do you care?’ He snapped. Merle shrugged his shoulders. ‘Whatever. Don’t want no high class grape juice anyway.’ He huffed.

The woods were quiet. Quiet was good. Daryl liked being away from the sounds of people and civilisation. ‘You should have picked a rifle.’ Merle said when Daryl needed to adjust the crossbow strap, again. ‘Shut up Merle.’ The 15-year-old growled at his brother. Merle laughed. ‘Whatever, just make sure you catch that turkey. I want a nice thanksgiving meal.’ Daryl rolled his eyes. ‘It’s two weeks till thanksgiving and we don’t even celebrate it.’ Daryl stated. Merle shrugged. ‘If you catch one we’ll make a fire and roast it. And I’ll give you some wine. We’ll make our own party.’ 

Daryl smiled at the memory. Merle was an asshole most of the time, but he could be a good brother sometimes. That day, Daryl had caught the turkey, just like he said he would. Merle gave Daryl some wine, just like he said he would. It was a great day. Daryl always tried to remember some of the nice moments in his life when he felt down. He didn’t have that many, but it was alright. A few were enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever have a suggestion or notice a mistake, feel free to comment. I could really use some feedback tbh haha. Also, prepare for some sadness >>


	4. Orange flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a very sad chapter but I just wasn't in the mood for that and I really wanted to post a new chapter so uhm, have this.

He just wanted something to eat. He was starving. And now his dad was about to beat him over a slice of bread. Daryl hid underneath the table and listened to the sound of someone unbuckling their belt, of course, that someone was his dad. ‘Come here boy, I need to teach you a lesson.’ He said. He was drunk again. Daryl could hear it. Words slurring. He could smell it too. It smelt like beer, vodka and vomit. ‘I know you’re under the table, you don’t want to make this worse, do you? Come here boy.’ Daryl tried not to cry. 10-year-old boys didn't cry anymore. They were not babies anymore. 

The belt hit his back. Three times, four times, eight times. Daryl forgot how to count. 

He woke up covered in sweat. Another nightmare. Daryl still had nightmares because of his past sometimes, and most of the time they came back when he was stressed out. 

‘You alright?’ Daryl heard a voice say. Ricks voice. Daryl looked up and saw Rick sitting on the chair in front of his desk. ‘What are you doing here?’ He asked Rick. Rick shrugged. ‘I heard you crying. Are you okay? Was it a nightmare?’ Daryl sat up and nodded. ‘I’m sorry for waking you up.’ He told Rick. Rick just gave him a strange smile. After that it was quiet, neither of them said anything for a while.

‘You mad?’ Daryl carefully asked Rick. Rick frowned. ‘Not mad, just a little disappointed I’d say. Big boys don’t cry. And they sure as hell don’t want to wake their dad in the middle of the night. Am I right?’ 

Daryl swallowed. He suddenly remembered the time he woke his dad up because he was crying. He was only 12. He didn't mean too cry, but the nightmare had seemed so real. 

The thing that terrified him the most was that Rick had told him the exact same thing as his dad had that night.

‘Rick?’ Daryl carefully asked, almost too quiet to hear.

‘Yes Daryl?’ 

‘Are you going to hit me?’ 

suddenly everything was Dark. The only thing Daryl could hear was someone unbuckling their belt. 

‘Don’t hit me! Please I’m sorry!’ Daryl woke up, doused in sweat. They were just nightmares. Rick wasn’t here and he didn't know anything about his past. It was going to be alright. It was only a nightmare. Daryl kept repeating the thought and after a few minutes that felt like hours, he fell asleep again.

The next morning Daryl had breakfast with Merle. Merle had told him he looked like shit, and Daryl knew Merle heard him talk in his sleep last night. Neither of them said anything about it though. 

‘I’m going to pay Joe a visit tonight so I wont be home when you come back.’ Merle said while shoving the last piece of his last pancake in his mouth. ‘You still hanging out with that asshole?’ Daryl asked without looking at his brother. Merle grumbled. ‘He’s an alright guy. Don’t see why you hate him so much.’ Daryl just squinted and focused on his food. The same frozen pancakes as usual, heated up in the microwave. The taste wasn’t that bad but it wasn’t exactly great either. Oh well, it was easy and cheap and that was the most important. 

Merle put his plate in the sink and left to god knows where. Daryl finished his breakfast not that much later and grabbed his stuff. He was way too tired to go to work today, but he really didn't want to call in sick. He needed the money. Especially because he needed to take care of Merle too. Lazy piece of shit didn't even look for a job. Not that anyone wanted Merle Dixon.

When Daryl arrived at the garage Eugene immediately handed him an envelope. ‘What’s this?’ Daryl asked. ‘I do not know. Mr. Horvath asked me to give it to you and I believe it would have been highly inappropriate to look at it without your permission.’ Daryl slowly nodded. ‘Thanks.’ He mumbled. He looked at the envelope and spotted Merle’s name in the corner. ‘Where is Dale?’ Daryl asked Eugene. Eugene pointed over his shoulder. ‘I believe Mr. Horvath is still in his office. He was there 6 minutes ago when he handed me the envelope, and I do not think he left after that. It’s impossible to be sure about that though.’ Daryl just nodded and walked towards the office. Why did Dale even hire that guy?  
‘Hey Daryl, nice to see you again.’ Dale said when Daryl entered his office. Daryl gave him a nod. ‘What’s up with this letter?’ He asked Dale. Dale smiled. ‘I need some more employees and I figured your brother doesn’t have a job yet. I know how hard you work to take care of the two of you and … Well, I’m willing to give your brother a chance. But you have to promise me you will keep an eye on him.’ Daryl looked at the envelope again and played with the corners. ‘Sure. Thanks Dale, I appreciate it.’ 

After that Daryl did his work as usual. He whistled while working on the motorcycles and talked to Aaron and Eugene in the breaks. He smoked and made sure he wouldn’t get too much grease on his overall. It was hard to get those stains out of the fabric, if not impossible, and Daryl liked this overall. He had 3 of them, but this one was just so damn comfortable. At 5 o’ clock Dale told Daryl that he was free to go and that he should ask Merle to give him a call before 6 if that was possible. Daryl thanked Dale and left.

Daryl really wanted to just go home, but he had some stuff to do first. He parked his bike in front of the mall and sighed. Where did they sell plants? Daryl had never bought a plant. He actually really didn't want to do this. Not at all. He would rather jump into a volcano than walk around the mall searching for a shop that sold plants. Unfortunately, there was no volcano and Daryl felt guilty about setting Rick’s plant on fire. 

He finally found a shop that sold plants, and it was hell. There were way too many different plants and flowers, and Daryl wasn’t sure what kind of plant Rick had. How was he supposed to replace it? 

‘Can I help you?’ Daryl heard a sweet voice say. He turned around and looked at the girl that asked him the question. Maggie, according to her name tag. ‘I uh, I’m looking for a plant.’ Daryl mumbled. Real fucking smooth. Maggie chuckled. ‘I could have guessed that. What kind of plant?’ Daryl looked around. How was he going to explain what it looked like? Green leafs and orange flowers? There were like 900 of these. Fucking plants. ‘I uh, I’m just looking.’ Daryl said. Maggie smiled. ‘Tell me if you need help.’ She said with a wink before walking away.

Tagetes Erecta

Gerbera Jamesonii

Lilium Bulbiferum

Daryl had no idea what all of that meant, and which one Rick had. It was so frustrating. Did he have to find Maggie again and ask her for help? There was no way he was actually going to do that. Instead he just decided to take the plant called Gerbera Jamesonii. At the moment he picked the plant up, someone touched his shoulder. 

‘Hello, Daryl.’ 

It was Eugene. 

‘Uh, hey. What are you doing here?’ Daryl mumbled. Did he really have to be here right at this exact moment? Daryl had hoped he wouldn’t run into anyone he knew, but of course, the universe hated him. ‘My uncle runs this place and I thought it would be nice to pay him a visit after work. Of course, if I knew I would meet you here for the second time today, I would have asked you for a ride. As you know I do not own a car and-’

‘Okay, I get it.’ Daryl interrupted him. Eugene frowned but said nothing about the slightly rude interruption. ‘Have fun with your Barberton Daisies then. I assume they are for Dale? You looked very excited when you left the office. I am almost 100% sure it has to do something with that envelope.’ Daryl just frowned and grabbed some other plants with orange flowers. He was sure these plants were called gerber jamessjonies or something, why did Eugene call them something else? He didn't have much time to think about it though, because right now he was starting to panic and he needed to get out of here with the right flowers as soon as possible.

So, there he was. Standing in front of Rick’s door with 4 plants and a bottle of wine, waiting nervously for Rick to open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There must be a lot of mistakes since I didn't bother to read it after finishing it so yea, I'm very sorry. I kinda feel like this is a shit chapter though. I kinda forced myself to write it because it keeps me busy. So yea, I'm sorry again.


	5. A good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to reread my previous chapters because I kinda abandoned this story and it made me cringe. I'm sorry this chapter isn't any better.

‘You really didn't have to buy me plants.’ Rick snickered when he saw Daryl. Daryl huffed. ‘I burned the other one, of course I should buy you plants.’ Rick stepped aside, letting Daryl in. Daryl dumped all the plants on the kitchen table and handed Rick the bottle of wine. ‘Here. I’m sorry for all the trouble.’ Rick smiled at him. ‘You didn't give me any trouble, no need to be sorry.’

Rick walked over to the table and looked at the plants. ‘These are very pretty. Where did you get them?’ Daryl shrugged. ‘Just somewhere at the mall. You know, at a place that sells plants. I don’t remember what it’s called but there works a girl named Maggie. I remember that.’ Well fuck, he said to much. Why would Rick care about what the employees were called? Dammit he should have kept his mouth shut.

‘She helped you picking the plants?’ 

Daryl shook his head and bit at his thumbnail. Another nervous habit. ‘You really didn't need to get me four plants though.’ Daryl just looked at Rick and Rick immediately regretted saying that. He noticed Daryl was getting nervous, and his comment had probably made Daryl feel guilty about his choices. ‘I’m sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I really appreciate it. I just mean that … forget it. I like the plants. Thank you, Daryl.’ Daryl carefully nodded. He was glad Rick liked them. Or well, he was glad Rick was polite enough to at least pretend. But it seemed like he really did. That was a good thing. Maybe the new plants, wine and fixing the washing machine would make Rick see that Daryl was nothing like Merle. He was a good neighbour. He wanted to be a good neighbour.

They were sitting in the garden again. Daryl had been nervous when he stepped inside Rick’s home, but as soon as they were sitting in the garden everything was fine. Talking to Rick was easy. Easier than Daryl had expected. They talked about hunting. Daryl told Rick all about is crossbow and Rick told Daryl about the one time he went hunting with his best friend Shane.

 

‘Shane I’m telling you, we’re going to get lost like this.’ Rick mumbled. Shane looked over his shoulder. ‘Brother, I’m telling you, all the game is more to the east. I know what I’m doing.’ Rick sighed and decided to shut up. They had been walking in the woods for 2 hours and they hadn’t even seen a rabbit or a squirrel yet. It was like all the animals had disappeared. They walked for 30 more minutes and then Rick sat down on a fallen three. ‘Shane, I need a break.’ He said while opening his backpack. Shane sat down next to him. ‘Brought anything good?’ He asked. Rick shrugged. ‘Some chocolate chip cookies.’ He handed Shane a few and and Shane thanked him.

‘Why did I go hunting with you again?’ Rick asked Shane after they finished all of the cookies. Shane snickered. ‘Because my uncle took me hunting a month ago and I thought it would be nice to take you.’ Rick slowly nodded. Fair enough. ‘How many times did you guys go hunting? You never really told me anything about it.’ Shane laughed. ‘I kinda forgot to tell you. We only went once.’

They only went once. 

Once.

Shane didn't know what the fuck they were doing. They we’re definitely lost.

‘So uhm, you sure this is working then? I mean, we-’ Rick started, but Shane cut him off. ‘I know what I’m doing, trust me.’

_

‘Let me guess, you didn't catch anything?’ Daryl asked with a sly smile. Rick laughed. ‘We didn’t even SEE anything. It was a complete failure. And we got lost, just like I thought. We had to spend most of the night in the woods until Shane’s uncle found us.’ It got a chuckle out of Daryl. ‘Sucks man. How old were you?’ He asked Rick. ’17, Shane was 18.’ 

They talked some more, and after a while Rick checked his phone. ‘I should start making myself some dinner.’ He chuckled. Daryl got up and nodded. ‘Alright, I’ll let myself out.’ Rick laid a hand on Daryl’s arm. ‘Actually, I wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to stay for dinner? That’s the least I can do after you bought me plants and promised to fix my washing machine.’ Daryl wanted to protest and tell Rick that Merle was probably waiting for him, but then he realised Merle wasn’t there. 

‘I understand if you got other things to do. We can do it another time If you prefer that.’

Daryl shook his head. ‘No, it’s okay. I got nothing else to do.’ He said, putting his thumbnail back in his mouth. Rick smiled and tilted his head a little. Daryl didn't really get what the look Rick gave him meant, but before he could start to worry if it meant something bad Rick dragged him into the kitchen. ‘Do you like pasta?’ 

Daryl had never tasted pasta this good. He quickly shoved everything into his mouth, as if he was afraid someone was going to take it from him if he didn't finish it quick enough. ‘Sis is amazif. I lig it.’ He told Rick. Rick laughed. ‘I can tell. You’re eating like you haven’t eaten in weeks.’ Daryl swallowed his food and bit his lip, slightly embarrassed because of his terrible manners. ‘Well, I haven’t had food this good in years though.’ He told Rick. Rick rolled his eyes at him. ‘Now you’re over reacting. But I appreciate it.’ He said with a said. Daryl shoved another fork full of pasta into his mouth and gave Rick a nod. This was much more fun than having dinner with Merle. Merle always had something to complain about. 

After dinner Rick quickly brought the dirty dishes to the kitchen and told Daryl no when he offered to help him. ‘You’re my guest. You don’t have to do anything. You aren’t even allowed to do anything but relax.’ 

‘I’m just your neighbour, I wouldn’t mind helping you with the dishes.’ 

‘Daryl, I got a dishwasher. I think I can handle it. Please, sit down.’ 

Daryl snickered but did what Rick told him. They had coffee after that, and Daryl noticed that for once he didn't feel anxious about bothering someone with his presence for so long. Social interaction didn't exhaust him today, and his pessimistic thoughts left him alone for most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for like 2 months, I've been struggling with a lot of things. I try to update as much as I can.
> 
> Do you all still think this story is interesting enough btw? If not, feel free to leave some suggestions and stuff, I'll see what I can do :)


	6. Chapter 6

I’m very sorry but I probably won’t update any of my fics anytime soon.

Depression can be really hard to deal with sometimes. My meds kinda work but at the same time they don’t so now I’m just mentally and physically exhausted 24/7. I don’t enjoy writing (or any of my other hobbies) anymore, and even Netflix sucks.

I’m sorry to disappoint you guys but I just need some time I guess. I know this message isn’t really what you were waiting for, but I’m writing this so that I’ll maybe stop feeling guilty for not updating in weeks/months. 

As you might have noticed I’m not that great at explaining things, but I hope you’ll understand. A big thank you to everyone who ever commented on my chapters, I really appreciate it and it means a lot to me<3

I will try to write a little sometimes, so maybe in 359 weeks I’ll have one of my new chapters finished, haha.

Ribellione


End file.
